Protecting
by Zivandre
Summary: Okay, this is where the Protecting mini-series, will be. When one Claire Prunellie wants some peace and quiet, she doesn't expect who intrudes on her sanctuary. This is the embodiment of their lives, their love, their children. [Three-part story] (Yes, this is in my other drabbles and one-shots, but i figured i would give them their own spot!) Enjoy!
1. Protector

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Earth, Wind, Beauxbaton's, Cape, Sky-Blue, Ilvermorny, Pink, Theodore Nott, Gold, Air.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Write from the perspective of a Beauxbaton or Durmstrang student visiting Hogwarts for the 1994-5 Triwizard Tournament.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off: Eggnog Cake-Genre: Humor, Color: Lavender, Restriction: Must have an OC as a main character, Animal: Lizard.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: Unicorn Tail Hair- Write about a character's encounter with a Unicorn.**_

* * *

Claire Prunellie was a Pureblood who was currently in a foreign country to her. She was a student of Beauxbaton's, that was currently at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. Of course, Fleur won the mantle for her school champion, but she was doing an awful job of it.

During the first task, she barely made it out of the Dragon pen before being scorched alive, being an embarrassment in front of all three schools. Then during the task at the great lake, she couldn't even last under the lake for thirty minutes, and never mind about even saving her sister.

No, she was not a good choice at all. That was how, on the eve of the third task, Claire was taking a walk through the Forbidden Forest, on her own, finding some peace and fresh air. Clutching her sky-blue and gold cape around her body tighter, protecting herself from the harsh wind, she trumped on until she met a clearing.

Locating a fallen tree on the ground, Claire tromped over and sat herself down on the cold, rough wood. Kicking up the earth beneath her feet, she sat and thought about her cousin that currently attended Ilvermorny, and how she missed Felicity and her pink and brown striped hair.

Claire sat in the clearing for a while, until she noticed a faint rustling at the entrance. Unsheathing her wand, she held it up and waited for what was near to show itself. What she didn't expect was a tall, shimmery unicorn to walk out.

The creature was beautiful, with its glittering white coat of fur, and its long pale lavender mane and tail. It slowly walked towards her, lowering its head to her palm, that was still outstretched. The majestic creature, stood there, letting her continuously pet the side of its face. It soon settled at the base of her feet, while Claire ran her fingers through the creature's mane, unconsciously braiding it.

All too soon, the unicorn jumped up, startled, and reared it's front legs. Looking around the small clearing, Claire noticed what was giving the creature a fright. There was a boy, at the opening, holding a small animal.

When the unicorn turned and ran, she motioned for the boy to join her. He finally made his way to her, setting down beside her. He was a Hogwarts student, a fourth year at most. Theodore Nott, he said, as he pet his green lizard.

She watched in silence as the little creature walked over his fingers, crisscrossing between them, finding the perfect spot to rest.

They sat like that for ages, taking warmth in their silent companions. Letting what little light they had change from blue to pink, finally when it reached purple in the soon to be night sky, they rose, and made their way out of the forest. Stopping at any sudden sound. I would protect him, she thought, he's just a small boy, in a world too big.

She would always protect him, coming back for him when the going got to tough, when his own father wanted to hand him on a platter to some evil man.

She always protected him.


	2. Protected

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **This is the direct prequel of Protector, Eggnog, and Unicor Hair! This is Theodore Nott's version of events, with my OC, Claire Prunellie. This brings us 3 years, during the Great Battle, and then 1 year after that.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: 10 inch-Write about a Slytherin Character!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Superhero-Write about a 'Dark' character saving someone's life.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Pink Sno Ball: Genre-Family, Event-Picnic, Object-Bouquet of Flowers.**_

* * *

Theo Nott was in the midst of all the madness that was the current Battle at Hogwarts. Bodies and hexes and curses were flying left and right, and he was stuck, he was fighting off spells from both sides, and no one from Potters side believed he was part of the good guys. He was slashing the harshest curses he knew towards the Death Eaters.

He had to find her. He knew she would show up, would be keeping her ear open towards when this would happen.

Merlin, he loved her, more than a friend, and if they both survived he was going to tell her that when everything was all clear.

There she was, with her long, straight, brown hair with her Golden strands shining in the hues of red and green and purple and blue flying across the courtyard. He ran towards her, shoving unsuspecting members of both sides out of the way, forgetting about his wand for just a moment.

No, he saw it just a bit too late. a flash of green light was hurtling towards her. He levitated the closest corpse he saw, letting the light evaporate into the unknown Death Eater's chest.

He grabbed her, and ran. They ran and ran and ran, until they hit the clearing that they met those few short years ago.

* * *

They were sitting on a picnic blanket, in the clearing. Their clearing. Leaning against that wooden log that gave them solace so long ago. He brought her out here, for one special moment in their lives. As soon as that battle ended, and it was all clear, he kissed her. He kissed her like she was the sun, the moon, the stars, and every beautiful and glorious thing that there was. Because, she was everything to him, wrapped up in one gorgeous package, just for him.

She was his breathe in the morning, the last thought at night, she was his dreams when he slept, and his sunshine and daisies and every love-like thing that there was when he was awake.

It was on those thoughts that he bought a ring, and was going to propose to her. He pulled out the bouquet of red roses, and champagne, and food he'd brought.

After their stomachs were full of food and wine, they cozied up against each other, enjoying their romantic evening, it was soon after that he properly presented her, her flowers and ring.

Of course, she said yes. Saying that he was the happiest man, on earth? That would be an understatement.

* * *

When they expected their first child, she was welcomed into the world with all of their friends and family present.

When their second came along, they were pleasantly surprised, but welcomed him nonetheless.

Of course, their third and fourth children were a double surprise. But a sweet blessing.

* * *

 _ **AN: The third, and final installment, will arrive tomorrow!**_


	3. Protection

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **This is a Sequel to Protector/UnicornTailHair/EggnogCake, and Protected/10 inch/PinkSnoBall!**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Chocolate Dipped Peppermint Macaroon-Color: Sky-Blue, Restriction: Must be rated K or K+, Setting: Beauxbatons, Food: Bubblegum.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: Cypress-Write about a Pureblood.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Playing Card-Write about characters playing exploding snap.**_

* * *

Landon Kato and London Kyla were the youngest children of Theo and Claire Nott. They were at the doors of Beauxbatons', and they were ready to being their schooling.

When their first child was of age to begin schooling, they thought it would be best to stay in France, and let their children go to Claire's previous school, Beauxbatons.

Lead into their elite dining area, they stood in fierce attention, waiting on their Headmistress, to arrive. When she entered, and deigned it fit for everyone to sit, they enjoyed their first meal at school, with London eating plenty of her favorite foods, Escargot and Cassoulet.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Annabelle, j'espère que vous apprécierez Beauxbâtons, oui?" Asked the older girl sitting beside Landon.

"Oui, It was our mothers school, along with our older sister and brother, Ambroise and Frankie.

* * *

The next day, they received their class Schedule by one of the teachers, Madame Delacour. Snapping her Sky-Blue robes on top of her uniform, London popped a piece of Bubble-gum into her mouth, glad that she had most of her classes with Landon.

Setting off for their first class, Transfiguration, arm in arm, they greeted Madame Delacour, before they took their seats.

Madame Delacour was an old friend of their mothers, who in the summer was often over at their house. Her older sister, Fleur, participated in the Triwizard tournament, where their parents met. The fact that Harry Potter had saved her, gave her a lot of fame and popularity, and she got tired of the attention quite frequently.

* * *

Their school year passed by quickly, with the exceeding in their studies. When it was time to go home, they knew they couldn't wait for their next school year to come by quick enough. When they stepped off the large Blue, Gold, and White carriage, they were greeted by their parents, who took them home quickly.

When they arrived home, they were sent off to unpack their trunks and ran outside, because after all, they were still kids.

They settled down into their childhood tree house, pulling out their new set of exploding snap, they divided the cards, and started their firsts game of many.

When they were finished, with Landon finished in the lead, with 6-2, they climbed down and started to run inside, anticipating dinner.

* * *

Claire watched her two youngest kids, from their patio, drinking her cup of tea. When she felt the arms of her husband slip behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I stumbled upon you all of those years ago, even though I'm sorry I startled off your Unicorn. I wouldn't change a thing about our lives, you know?"

"I know, I know."

Turning around to face Theo, she placed a hand on each of his cheeks, giving him a kiss that expressed all of her feelings, into one tiny moment in their lives. Because, after all, they have spent their loves chasing after one another, whether it be in happiness or love, or for their children.

"EWWW, Mom! Dad! That's gross! Can't you save all of that for when we aren't around? No kid wants to see their parents snog!" Shouted Landon, as he ran inside.

All in all, Theo and Claire led a successful life, loving their careers, children, and their home. And if they had to do it all over again? They would do it in a heartbeat. After all, who else got such a happy ending after the dark times the world saw?


End file.
